A Surprise Marriage: SWAC
by Lucille Brown
Summary: Zora and Chad help get together Zack and Maddie from Suite Life. I also published this under Suite Life Series.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Suite life on Deck or Suite Life of Zack and Cody. but I wish I did, if I did own suite life, Cody wouldn't have broken up with Bailey and Maddie would get together with Zack.**

''Zora , I have a proposition for you that offers a lot of money, a ride on the U.S. S. Tipton, and involves getting one of the best couples ever together.'' Stated Zaddie fan 1.

''I have a question for you, in your opinion who is the best couple?''asked Zora. ''Zack and Maddie together from Suite Life.,'' responded Zaddie fan 2. '' I am in.'' replied Zora.

''Chad, we have a proposition for you that offers a lot of money,''Said Zaddie fan 2.

''First off, how did you get in my dressing room, and who are you?'' asked Chad bewildered when two girls showed up out of nowhere in his dressing room.

''We are Zaddie fan 1 and 2, we can get into anywhere.'' Answered Zaddie fan 1. ''Okay, creepy, what do I have to do?'' Answered Chad.

''Help get the best couple in the world together.'' Responded Zaddie fan 2. ''We are already together,'' answered Chad confused.

''No, not you and Sonny, Zack and Maddie from Suite life.'' Said Zaddie fan 1.

''Although, you guys getting together as a couple was a close second, we already knew it would happen, there is very little chance that these two will get together in the next season, because Maddie was not really in the last season at all.'' Answered Zaddie fan 2.

''Okay, whatever, um….how much money?'' asked Chad.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zaddie fan 1 was ready with a quick answer for Chad.

"We have gone to all the Zaddie fans we know and we have gotten this large basket full of money."

"Of course" said Zaddie fan 2, perhaps feeding the greatest ego out there, "We know that you make much more than that because you are the greatest actor of our generation."

Chad smirked at that.

Zaddie 2 chimed in, "but we thought with this money and the wind blower thing we bought we could set it up so you could have the money blow onto you as you walk into a room.

"That would show them how awesome you are."

Zaddie one piped up again, "and you get to go to a nice hotel with really comfy seats and room service."

Chad who had forgotten what they were asking him to do since he was looking in a mirror asked again, What am I supposed to do?

The two fans smiled.

...

Zora was not normally confused but when she showed up with all her bags packed with essential things for the trip she was very confused.

Her bags had many things like, her sarcophagus, a ball of twine, a stuffed animal of a razorback pig that Sonny had given her, gnomy, a meat-a-pult because you never know who needs to be slapped with meat, a blow up shark life size, a bag full of clothes and a very very large bag that had various items in it that she thought would be useful in getting together Zack and Maddie.

This bag was the most important and she set it down very carefully after all croccadile eggs are very delicate. This was not what she was confused about.

What she saw that confused was Chad at the airport looking like he hadn't shaved that morning(**see my profile for picture**) and wearing clothes that made him sorta of look like Tawni and hiding behind a potted plant.

Except he wasn't hiding very well, because he was making his own theme music and he was picking up the potted plant and moving it along with him as he walked.

Or rather sneaked because along with his theme music he was crouching and peering through his potted plant when anyone passed him.

Zora had only one thing to say. BLackmail!

Quickly she whipped her camera out of her bag and began to film the Great Chad Dillan Cooper acting so stupid. "Hee hee hee, this will keep me happy for months and if I need anything from him I am so set up."

At that moment Zaddie fan 2 came up to her and said "Are you ready to go?" "Sure in a sec. But I have to catch this great dweeb moment from dramapants over there."

She pointed to where he was sitting behind the plant and humming to himself.

Finally she snapped off the camera and put it back into her bag. "Ok where to?"

"Zaddie 1 will be taking care of Maddie along with someone else, they will get her onto the ship. I will be going along with you as you work on Zack. It's time for our plane, and the plan to commence."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Suite life on Deck or Suite Life of Zack and Cody. but I wish I did, if I did own suite life, Cody wouldn't have broken up with Bailey and Maddie would get together with Zack.**

A beautiful girl with dark brown hair ( **see profile for picture** ) came up to the juice counter and sat down. ''Hello, My name is Bailey Pickett.'' Bailey verbated to the girl. The girl smiled and responded,''Zora,What do you suggest?''while picking up a menu.

Zack was quick to respond to Zora. ''A date with me.'' Surprisingly, Zora didn't even seem the slightly surprised by this and responded calmly without even blinking or even looking at Zack.

''I'll take a very berry smoothie and...I'll take you up on that offer.'' Bailey was stunned. Zack grinned and replied,''Tonight? At 8:00 on the deck?'' Zora answered,''Okay, meet you there.'' She took the smoothie Zack made for her and left.

Bailey watched Zora closely the rest of the day. She did nothing weird although she did offer to do London's homework for the next week for a the price of 100 dollars a day.

''Bailey, I think you are over reacting.''replied Cody when he heard she was sippicious of Zora. ''But there is something weird about her I just know it.''responded Bailey. '

'Now, Bailey, I know to those of us that are smart, we would consider going on a date with Zack weird.  
But amazingly enough, there are girl who are not smart to to realise it is not wise to date Zack.''finished Cody.

''But she is really smart, that's what I don't understand. She doesn't seem to care about Zack but she agrees to go on a date with him. Plus, she is getting paid by London to do her homework for the week. I don't now what else to think but...''started Bailey again. '

'If you are going to suggest someone is paying this Zora to date Zack, that is insane.''replied Cody.

''London, since I am doing your homework for the week I need you to do a favor for me.''said Zora to London at 7:30. ''What do you want me to do?''asked London. ''Okay, you need to get Zac to sign this document with his name without reading it.'' replied Zora.

''Easy.'' said London taking the paper. London knocked on Zack's door. Zack opened the door. ''Zack, I need you to sign this document with your real name without reading it.'' answered London.

''Okay, first um...did you get this from: Cody, Bailey, Moseby, Mrs. Tutweiler?'' asked Zora. '' No, I didn't get it from either of them.'' replied London.''Okay.'' Zack signed his name on the document.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**. **The plot of this story is the only thing I own.**

After dinner, Zack offered to walk Zora back to her cabin. When they reached the cabin, two people in black came out of a door and grabbed Zack and pulled him into a room.

Inside the room was a beautiful blond girl wearing a wedding dress. The people in black shoved the girl. Zack caught the girl before she fell. ''Are you okay?'' asked Zack. The girl was wearing a heavy white veil so her face couldn't be seen.

''I am okay, uh, ...Zack? Is that you?'' asked the girl. Zack lifted the veil of the blond girl. ''Maddie?''Asked Zack. ''Hey, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were here? Are you getting married?''

The reply was quick, ''I am acting in a movie, I didn't know I was coming here or I would have told you.'' Suddenly, there was a flash of light. ''What was that?''asked Maddie. ''I don't know, hey, I thought there were other people in this room.'' replied Zack, noticing that there was no one else in the room now.

''Okay, that was weird. Whatever. So, what were you doing before you arrived in this room?''asked Maddie. ''First, I want my hello hug and kiss, Sweet Thang.'' answered Zack. Maddie smiled and shoke her head. Then they hugged. ''Okay, now what were you doing?''asked Maddie. ''No, you first, your story is probably longer.'' responded Zack.

''A guy came by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper and offered me a position in the all new movie,''Golden Stars'' the main character Lylelle Maddison who gets married at the beginning of the movie. I took the part and I was flown to this boat to shoot my first scene.''

** Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Suite life on Deck or Suite Life of Zack and Cody. but I wish I did, if I did own suite life, Cody wouldn't have broken up with Bailey and Maddie would get together with Zack.**

''As the President of the Suite Life Fan Club, I now call this meeting to order. Okay, first is Cailey fans what have you been doing since the break-up of Cody and Bailey?''started Janelle Drake.

'' We had London and Zack set Bailey and Cody up on a supposed blind date. Also, we had them (London and Zack) retell stories about the good old days when they were still a couple,''replied the head of the Cailey fans, Maggie Herdman.

''Sounds good. Carbara(Cody/Barbra) fans?''continued Janelle.

Esther rose her hand. ''Uh, yes, Esther?'' asked Janelle. ''President? We don't have any Carbara fans and we never have.''replied Esther. '' Oh, Yeah, I have always wondered why...even when she was his girlfriend people still didn't really think Cody and Barbra were perfect together. I mean, isn't that a little harsh for one of the main girlfriends of Cody for Suite Life of Zack and Cody doesn't have her own couple fan club.'' Esther rose her hand again.''Uh, yes, Esther? '' asked Janelle.''Well, I came in late to Suite Life so I first saw Bailey before I ever saw Barbara, but in my personal opinion , she was just plan weird and they got into way to many fights, '' began Esther.

''But, it still doesn't make any sense, we have every couple fan on the planet possible but not them,...Not the point, Uh, Lody fans, you are next.''responded Janelle.

''Okay, much better since Cody and Bailey broke up but we have Marcus to deal with. So, we had Bailey go with a jock to the ball, Zack go with Maddie, Marcus go with Woody's sister, and then because Cody didn't have someone and London didn't either so she went with him. And it is working.''answered Lody fan1.

''Who is next? How about the Zailey fans?''questioned Janelle.''We got Zack and Bailey to go on a date because Bailey wants to make Cody jealous but by the end of it she realizes she loves Zack.''replied Zailey fan 2.

''Doing good. Lock fans, or Zax(Zack/Max) fans, which fans want to go next?'' responded Janelle. '' Zax fans are absent, but the Lock fans are rearing to go,''answered Lock fan1. ''London and Zack are going on a date!'' exclaimed Lock fan 1. ''Good progress, Now on to Zaddie fans, you promised you would win this month. What did you get Maddie and Zack to do? Are they dating now?''asked Janelle.

''Better we officially, and legally married them. We got Chad and Zora to help out from Sonny with a Chance, they got Maddie and Zack to sign the legal papers with no weapons of any kind. They are married!'' exclaimed Zaddie fan 1.

''Where is the proof? I would like to believe you but that is big.''finished Janelle. ''We have pictures of their wedding ceremony, and copies of the legal papers that say they are married.''finished Zaddie fan 2. They opened their files and handed copies of the pictures and the copies of the legal documents. ''Okay, next is the Woodison (Woody/Addison) fans...'' continued Janelle when the legal papers had been passed around. The End.

**Please review.I will put a deleted scene u****p in the next chapter but for now the story is is a tribute to the cutest couple (okay, one of the cutest couples) in the tv world. And no, I am not againist Cailey fans, I think that Cody and Bailey are perfect for each other, I just have always wondered what happen to the ****Carbara fans or if there ever were any.**


End file.
